How to Grow a Flower (Transcript)
Intro/Title Card :Sharity ::I got your message, the sun is shining ::And the open road is calling our names ::My bag is packed, so are you ready? ::'Cause to lose this day would be a shame ::There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin' ::And I can't wait to hit the road with you ::There's a rainbow waitin' ::And we got rainbow road-trippin' to do! (Ends with a song with the episode title on a card) Nya: How to Grow a Flower The Ninja and the Mane Six visited The Butterfly Garden (The Ninja, the Mane Six, Sunny Skies and Petunia Petals were at the Butterfly Garden.) Jay: Wow! How pretty the flowers were, except it is gray, right. Fluttershy: Oh dear, where did the butterflies go? Nya: That’s odd. The butterflies must be out of the cocoon by now. Zane: I think it is because of the flowers are colorless. Without color, how the butterflies can live? Rainbow Dash: How can the butterflies prefer the color of the flowers instead of, y’know, dull ones? Lloyd: Butterflies are pollinators, Rainbow Dash. They do this by moving pollen from one part of the flower of a plant to another part. This pollen then fertilizes the plant. Rainbow Dash: Oh, I get it. What is pollination? Zane: Pollination is the transfer of pollen from a male part of a plant to a female part of a plant, later enabling fertilisation and the production of seeds, most often by an animal or by wind. Pinkie Pie: That means it is pollinated. But, who’s allergic to pollen? Kai: You know what, nobody is allergic to pollen, remember... Jay:sneezes That pollen, makes me sneeze! Nya: Jay, are you okay? Jay: Yes, I’m fine. I guess I only allergic to too much pollen grains. sneezes Ninja and Mane Six: laugh (A little girl came across the garden from Hope Hollow) Holly: Excuse me? But I just wanted to grow my beautiful flowers. Today is my boring day, ever! Cole: Um, who are you? Holly: I’m Holly, and I love butterflies and flowers! I watered all my flowers every day to make it grow and the butterflies always love it so much. What’s your name? Lloyd: I’m Lloyd, and this are the Ninja. Nya: Glad to meet you, Holly. I’m Nya. And that’s Kai, my brother. Kai: Hey, my sweet angel. Zane: I’m Zane, I’m a Nindroid. Holly: A Nindroid? I never ever seen a robot Ninja before! Jay: Yep, he is? Called me Jay, by the way. Holly: Whoa! I can’t believe you are the Ninja, and the Mane Six, too! Cole: I see. I’m Cole, and we also remember the Mane Six in Equestria. Holly: Huh? Princess Twilight Sparkle? What an honor! Is that the Mane Five? Twilight Sparkle: You’re right, Holly! We came to Hope Hollow for this year’s Rainbow Festival. But suddenly, it is gone out of color. Mayor Sunny Skies: The Rainbow Generator holds too much magic and it blew up! That’s why they are going to bring back the color and the Rainbow Festival may continue! Holly: You’re right, Sunny Skies. My Butterfly Garden is colorless right now. No butterflies to attract to and some of them have withered. I took care of those flowers and they are so beautiful. However, it starts to die without color. sobs What am I going to do? Is there a way to grow? Fluttershy: Poor Holly. Are you sad? Holly: Yes, I am. Petunia Petals: Sometimes, plants may die due to lack of sunlight and water. Twilight Sparkle: And also the lack of nutrients. Holly: Thanks but I can’t live without dying plants. Am I going to save the plants? Nya: You can’t just save the plants, you can grow a new one! My mum plants my favourite flowers when they withered. (Felicia came to Holly, the Ninja and the Mane Six) Felicia: Holly! Are you done watering those flowers? Holly: No, aunt. It’s still withered. Felicia: I know you are depressed, Holly. Hope Hollow has lost its color. (She looks at the Ninja and Mane Six.) My dear, is that your strangers? Holly: No! They’re my friends! Felicia: I see. Who are they? Holly: There’s Lloyd, Princess Twilight and Petunia Petals. Felicia: Oh hi, Lloyd. Are you the Green Ninja? Lloyd: Yes. Who are you? Felicia: I’m Felicia, Holly’s aunt. What are you doing here? Lloyd: The butterflies haven’t come to the Butterfly Garden. Nya: And our flowers are covered in gray. Even my favorite flowers! Felicia: I understand. Holly, I will be back with some tea for the guest. (She leaves.) Fluttershy: So none of the butterflies are actually... Mayor Sunny Skies: Real? Oh, no. Uh, what with the flowers not havin' color and all, the butterflies don't really come around much anymore. Holly: The Ninja and the ponies, all my flowers are gone because of no color. I wish I could have new ones. Kai: We can’t replace plants, Holly. The species will be in danger if you replace it. Fluttershy: How about we could make the flowers back in color again? Zane: There is one option. The nature will have to take its course. We can make the flowers in color again naturally! Holly: Yes! But how? Jay: How are we going to gain our plants back to life? We can’t go inside a flower. Lloyd: We can! Applejack: How was that possible to go inside the flower? It’s too small! Zane: But we still have our Pinpoint Amulets, so we can shrunk down at the microscopic level. Lloyd: Absolutely a wonderful idea, Zane! With this amulets, we can access to the Micro Realms. Cole: Amazing! P.I.X.A.L. gave us the amulets to shrink! Holly: You are saving the flowers and the butterflies without replacing it? You guys are the best! Can I come with you? Fluttershy: Yes, but I’m afraid it’s very dangerous to go. Holly: Why not? Fluttershy: It’s very difficult to travel in the other parts of the realms. Rainbow Dash: Don’t worry, we can still stay with you. Holly: Oh, Rainbow Dash. Thank goodness I’m staying with you. Mayor Sunny Skies: Aside from looking after Holly, I’m have to keep contact with Starlight Glimmer once she founds the location of the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Petunia Petals, I will have to leave the garden for a short while. Petunia Petals: Okay then. How are you supposed to enter the Micro Realms, Zane? Zane: We can use the Forbidden Spinjitzu to combine the amulets and shrunk down in minuscule size. Then, we can enter the Micro Realms through the Ethereal Divide. Jay: Or called it, the Mini Portal, right. Nya: But how are we going to use Forbidden Spinjitzu? Aspheera steals the scroll, remember? Petunia Petals: Don’t worry, Kerfuffle has the copy of the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, from Ninjago Museum of History. Use it wisely, Lloyd. Lloyd: Thanks, Petunia. Rarity: And make sure you return the Scroll back to Kerfuffle, for safekeeping. Cole: We promised. Lloyd: Alright guys, let’s go and get small! (He uses the Scroll and Energy rushes through his body.) Hold my hand, guys. (He holds Kai’s hand, so does the Ninja. The Forbidden Spinjitzu starts combining with the Pinpoint Amulets, causing them to shrink.) Jay: Guys, I feel weird. Zane: We’re shrinking! Cole: Whoa! Lloyd: Hang on, everyone! Ninja: (Screams.) (The Ninja shrunk and disappears into thin air.) Holly: Where are the Ninja? Rarity: Did they go to the Never-Realm? Twilight Sparkle: They are going to the realm that is very small that we cannot see. Pinkie Pie: A small world? Oh my gosh, I can’t wait to go there! Applejack: Maybe Zane studied about microbiology, as in fact that Micro Realms are the very small realm. Petunia Petals: I hope so. I believe they were restore the flowers in no time. A Minuscule Adventure inside the Flower (The Ninja are resting in a circle while inside a strange place filled with a sweet scent.) Nya: (She smells the scent of the flowers.) The Realm smells familiar. It is sweet. Jay: Yeah, the petals that we laid on are soft and silky. Kai: Did we make it? (The Ninja groans as they sit up.) Cole: Whoa! I never felt that the scent of the flowers were sweet. Where are we? Lloyd: Whoa! Zane: Unbelievable! Nya: It’s feels like the colors of true nature! Lloyd: Wow! We are inside the flower bud. Zane: Those buds were able to bloom and grow new plants. Jay: This is amazing! We are inside the flower. Cole: This feels like we are having inner beauty through nature! Kai: Let’s explore inside the flower! Ninja: Yeah! (Lloyd feels the petals.) Lloyd: Wow! The flower petals look so pulpy and pliable, like the birds of the feather. Nya: (She saw the field of flowers.) Whoa! Those flowers are beautiful! Sunflower, roses, marigolds, alyssums and- (Gasps.) Azalea flowers! They are blue, my favorite color! I could wear it all the time! (She picks a blue Azalea flower and wears it on her head.) How beautiful most girls wear when I become the Ninja? Perhaps I should ask P.I.X.A.L. to see my dazzling look! (Laughs.) Zane: (Detects the scent.) I sensed something. Jay: What is it? Why is it smells sweet like most flowers? Zane: Flowers have unique smells because they attract different pollinators. Butterflies tend to be drawn to sweet smelling flowers, including this flower. Jay: Oh, I get it! (He smells again.) Those flowers make feel out of this world! Zane: I certainly agree. As we know, we are inside the Flower Micro-Realm. The realm of the microscopic view inside the flower. Jay: Flower Micro-Realm. That’s kinda like true colors through nature. I can’t believe the sweet scent and the silky petals are the Flower Micro-Realm. This is awesome! Zane: (Laughs.) Cole: (Swimming on the pool of nectar.) Look, I’m swimming a pool filled with liquid pollen. It feels like I’m swimming with melted chocolate! Kai: (Picks up the liquid pollen using a canteen.) And, it smells so sweet like a honey. (Smells the scent and sighs.) Jay: You may not to forget something, there’s a flower bed! (The Ninja lay down on a flower bed) Lloyd: Millions of flowers cuddled me when I ever lay down in the meadow. Nya: Wow, it feels so soft. Jay: Y’know what, I like being small. Cole: Being microscopic is like we are in the different realm! Nya: (Sigh.) I love being a Mini-sized Ninja! Lloyd: Yep. Being tiny is a difference when we are inside the Micro-Realms, in any part of the Sixteen Realms. Zane: Since we are small, we can study the life in a tiny realm. Kai: Whoa! What a world! (The Ninja are continue on a journey inside a flower.) Lloyd: I can’t stop leaving back home, I like it here! Jay: It gives us an illusion inside it, right? Zane: I know the reason why we came here. Kai: (Gasp.) Say what now? Zane: The Micro Realm that we are is to restore the color of the flowers in the Butterfly Garden. Cole: If we can restore the flowers in the Butterfly Garden, the butterflies will attract the flowers, so does Holly, she will not get depressed anymore! (He saw a fairy-like creature flying in the realm.) Huh? Why there are fairies inside the flower? Kai: I don’t believe in fairy tales, Cole. They don’t exist! (The two creatures are racing towards the field of flowers.) Lloyd: Come on! Let’s follow those creatures! Jay: I want to look at it! So glamorous! (Three Flower Sprites, Briony, Cedar and Clarity were racing.) Briony: Ha! Looks like I’m going to win! Cedar: Hey, no way! Briony: Sorry, Cedar. If I win, I'll become the queen of the flyers! (The Ninja were catching up with the Flower sprites.) Jay: (Gasp.) Fast as lightning, isn't it? (Briony finished the race.) Briony: Yes, I win! And I am the queen of the flyers! Nothing can stop- I mean... good game. I know flying in a big race can be fun if I learn about being a game? Clarity: (Laughs.) Briony, you still need to learn how to be true friends, get it? Briony: Okay then, I get it. (Starshine and Oakette came to cheer Briony after winning the race.) Starshine and Oakette: Briony! Briony! Briony! Briony: Yes, yes. But I had to accept how not to brag at the two. Starshine and Oakette: Awww... Oakette: We wanted time give you a present for winning the race. Starshine: And still you have nothing to care about us? Starshine and Oakette: No way! Clarity: Girls! Starshine and Oakette, stop fighting! Briony learns about how not to brag others. You should be more respected to a friend. Get it? Starshine and Oakette: We’re sorry for begging you! (The Ninja came in to the Flower sprites.) Lloyd: Congratulations for finishing the race. Um, who are you? Briony: Call me, Briony. You know a sprite who always love to fly! With amazing maneuvers! Lloyd: (Laugh.) I’m Lloyd, we are from the realm that is relatively more bigger than you guys. Briony: Oh, Lloyd. Nya: And are those your friends? Briony: Yep. Even Cedar as well. Cedar: Hey! Briony: You giant dwellers, what are you doing in here? We are the Flower sprites, the inhabitants living in the Flower Micro-Realm. Jay: Briony, the Butterfly Garden had lost its color! Cole: And the butterflies didn’t come to the flower, all those left is the pictures of it! Briony: Oh dear, oh dear! This can’t be good. I know we lived inside the flower, something is wrong inside its heart of it. Kai: Uh, what is the heart? Briony: You should ask my friend, Clarity. She will be your guide to this realm. Jay: Then what about you? Oakette: Briony? We have to get back to our families. What if our parents scolds us? Zane: You’re right, Oakette. You still need to get back to your families. Briony: Zane’s right. Bye then! Lloyd: Bye! Cole: (Simultaneously) So long! Kai: (Simultaneously) See you! Clarity: (Laughs.) I hope my friends will able to go back, as they were busy with other matters. So, you said that the Butterfly Garden is out of color and you are here to restore it. Jay: What is the heart of the flower? Clarity: The heart of the flower is the giant, glowing sprouts that can strengthens the core of the flower, and also utilizes the magic of nature. It can reflect dull colors, in order for the flowers to be color again. But sadly, due to a stronger wave from the Rainbow Generator, the sprouts withered and die to the harmful rays emitting it. So, I know you came here to save the Butterfly Garden from hopeless magic, right. Zane: Absolutely, Clarity. Nya: So, how are we going to restore the sprouts? Clarity: Since the sprouts withered due to hopeless magic, we can grow new sprouts instead. Ninja: Whoa! Jay: How are we possibly going to grow new sprouts? Clarity: There is one way. (She gives the Seeds of Life to each Ninja.) Each of you will have special seeds to grow new sprouts, so they can restore the colors of the Butterfly Garden. Kai: What are those special seeds? Clarity: It is called the Seed of Life. This seeds will work to have a new life for the sprouts to grow. Lloyd: We get it, Clarity. But, how are we supposed to grow new sprouts? Clarity: The heart of the flower is inside the Ovary, where the flower reproduction takes place. And in order to go inside the Ovary, we must ascend to the top of the Ovary. Zane: Which is known to be the stigma of the flower. Nya: The stigma of the flower. If we can get it to the top, we can go inside the Ovary, right? Jay: How are we going to go on top? Cole: It's too high. Clarity: Don't worry, there are Dandelion flyers, which can enable to fly easily. And also, it’s the most popular ride in this realm! (She rides on the flyer.) Whooo! Give it a ride, the Ninja! Lloyd: You heard what Clarity said, get the flyers and fly! (He follows Clarity with the flyer.) Whoa! Nya: Whoo-hoo! Cole: Whoa! I never see the outskirts of this realm in my life! Kai: Wow. Look at how high we are. Jay: It’s like we are hang-gliding. Remember? Zane: I sense that we will be arriving at the top! Brace for impact! Ninja: (Screams.) Whoa! (The Ninja and Clarity made it on top of the pistil.) Nya: Wow. I never seen the whole realm as the bird-eye view. Lloyd: It’s just like we are seeing the outskirts of Ninjago City. Ninja: (Sigh.) Cole: And, it is beautiful. We are on top of the stigma of the flower. (He saw some giant dust on it.) Huh? Why there are some chunks of dust lying around. What if I step on to it. (He steps on the dust, revealing a passageway.) Woah! Guys check this out, it’s a passageway! Jay: Whoa! Kai: I never seen that before. Cole: I nearly step on a dust and then it forms it! Zane: I believe they are the pollen grains. Not dust, Cole. (Lloyd saw the passageway and asked Clarity.) Lloyd: Why pollen grains are able to create passageways? Clarity: When the pollen lands on the stigma, it will form a pollen tube. It is the only way to go inside the Ovary. Come on! It will be fun! (She slides down the pollen tube.) Whoo-hoo! Lloyd: A pollen tube! This is the passageway to the Ovary of the flower! We have to restore its heart, or else the Butterfly Garden will be colorless! Cole: On second thought, we have to go in. We don’t want Holly to be depressed, remember? Lloyd: It was. I’ll go first. (He starts sliding down.) Wheee! Jay: Whoa! A pollen tube is like a slide! Wait up, Lloyd! (He slides down the tube.) Wheeee! Cole: Wait for me! (He goes in.) Whoo-hoo! Kai: (Kai goes inside the pollen tube.) Whoa! Zane: Come on, Nya. It will be fun! (He goes in.) Whoo-hoo! Nya: Wait up, Zane! Time to save my favourite flowers! (She slides down.) Whoa! (The Ninja and Clarity slide down inside the pollen tube.) Ninja: Whoa! (Laugh.) Jay: Whoo-hoo! This is fun! Lloyd: Whee! Looks like we are going inside the Ovary, with a smooth flow. Nya: I can’t believe we are inside the pollen tube, it’s kinda like when we slide to the other side. Kai: How does it possible, Nya? Nya: According to Zane, the pollen tube will carry a male cell to the ovary and fuse with the egg cell to fertilise the flower. Jay: That means a new life for a plant is born. Zane: Whoa! This is more fun, better than the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master! Cole: Woah! I feel like we are sliding down to its core! Ninja and Clarity: (Laugh.) Lloyd: Wait a second. If we are sliding down to the Ovary, there is a dead end! Which means we ended up in... Ninja: Inside the ovary! (The Ninja and Clarity land inside the Ovary.) Lloyd: Whee! Cole: Whoa! Jay: Whee! Kai: Fire! Zane: Whoo-hoo! Nya: Whoa! (They all laughed.) Nya: Wow. Kai: I never seen this. Where are we? Lloyd: We are inside the heart of the flower! Clarity: Welcome to the Ovary, Ninja. Ninja and Clarity: Wow! (The Ninja and Clarity explore inside the Ovary.) Cole: Look at how the inside of its heart was. Jay: Beautiful! Zane: The Ovary is where the ovules are, which help to fuse with the male cells. As we know, we are inside the belly of the plant. Lloyd: (Sigh.) Mother nature always give them life to grow. Jay: Wow! Look at all those seeds! Nya: They are not seeds, Jay. Jay: Then, what are these? Clarity: Those are ovules. They carry the egg cell inside. Jay: Egg cells, well, I will definitely get this! Clarity: (Shoves Jay.) You can't! Jay: Why? Clarity: If you touch the ovules, then the fertilisation process will be disrupted! Without it, they cannot reproduce into new plants! Jay: Okay, fine. Lloyd: So that's why we need to preserve the species around it. Nya: Speaking of which? Where are the giant sprouts that we need to restore? Clarity: Don't worry. We will show you where the giant sprouts are. (The scene shifts to the Ninja and Clarity looking at the giant sprouts and realised that they got withered.) (End of episode.)